


the best laid plans

by Anonymous



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, M/M, Masturbation, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 23:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “I’m tired of hearing bullshit coming outta that mouth of yours.” He pulls back, flicks his eyes down and back up, looking you over. Grins so you can see those sharp elven teeth. “Why don’t you use it for something more productive?”





	the best laid plans

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little too embarrassing and off-brand to associate with my account so I'm posting anonymously. Reader's genitals are described ambiguously and reader is called "boy" once.

It’s not like you _meant_ to creep on him, is what you tell yourself. You just wanted to see what was up with this new Reclaimer, with this dude who very sincerely introduced himself as _Taako from TV_. But even the best laid plans, and all that. Which is why you’re pinned up against a tree in the middle of the night by a very attractive elf who is very close to your face.

He sneers.

“You didn’t answer my question, homie. What’s the matter? Cat got your tongue?” And he presses his fingers into your mouth roughly, grabs your tongue, tugs almost too hard.

“Now tell me why you’ve been following me around all day, or I promise I’ll leave a you-shaped scorch mark against this tree.”

“I-I’m sorry,” is what you manage after he lets go of your tongue. “I didn’t mean-“

Taako grabs your chin and pushes your head back against the tree, leaning in way too close.

“I’m tired of hearing bullshit coming outta that mouth of yours.” He pulls back, flicks his eyes down and back up, looking you over. Grins so you can see those sharp elven teeth. “Why don’t you use it for something more productive?”

The spell holding you up ends and you fall to your knees. Taako steps in, puts a hand on the tree, uses the other to palm himself through his skirt. He leers down at you, looking… hungry. Looking like a cat stalking its prey. You’re struck, a little, by how beautiful he is. Hooded eyes and full lips, freckles and long eyelashes. He’s as gorgeous as he is mean.

He lifts up his skirt, slowly, like he’s putting on a show. You can see he’s wearing red lace panties, and he’s just starting to get hard. You’re leaning forward despite yourself, the fear and nerves in your gut shifting into something else.

“That’s right,” he says, triumphant. Mocking.

Taako doesn’t make a noise when you put your mouth over the head of his cock through his panties, not that you were hoping for one. You drag your tongue over the fabric, feeling the heat of him through it, feeling him getting harder. His hand finds your hair, and he twists his fingers into it, pushing you forward a little roughly. You mouth your way down his cock, pressing your tongue against him, getting the fabric wet so it clings to him. When you make your way back up to his tip, you can taste salty precum leaking through the fabric, and you hum as you suck gently.

Now he makes a noise, a muffled gasp, but when he speaks his voice is so level you wonder if you didn’t just imagine it.

“Fuck, you love this, don’t you? Sucking my dick?”

You don’t respond, don’t acknowledge his question, and he yanks on your hair, hard.

“You’re real fuckin’ bad at answering questions, aren’t you?”

“I thought it was rude to talk with your mouth full,” you say, not entirely sure why you have a death wish, but going with it.

“Boy, you’re something else, huh.” His nose is wrinkled, but he doesn’t sound as disgusted as he’s trying to look.

“What am I?” you breathe out, apparently a glutton for punishment.

“A fuckin’ smartass, for one. And a cockslut. Look at you. Fuckin’ blushing and drooling over my dick. Pathetic.”

Oh, you moan at that, and he _notices_. His ears perk up and everything. You want to die.

“Wow,” he says, voice low, “ _and_ you’re into being _talked to_ like this? Man, Taako hit the jackpot.”

You don’t have enough time to fully process what he’s saying before he’s pushing down his panties, pulling out his dick, and waving it in your face.

“Okay, you dirty freak. You’re gonna suck me off until I cum.” You open your mouth for him, and a little drool runs down your chin. He laughs, takes your chin in his hand, guides his cock into your mouth.

He’s leaking a lot of precum- maybe you’re not the only one getting a little too into this- and it’s salty and thick on your tongue. You lap at him, running your tongue over the smoothness of his head, over the ridge of it.

“Yeah,” he hisses, “you love this, don’t you? Sucking my cock out here where anybody could see. This is what you wanted, isn’t it? Fuckin’ pervert.”

You can’t stop the noise that comes out of you- fuck, but being talked to like this gets you going. You shove a hand between your thighs, rubbing at yourself, trying to alleviate some of the _need_ when Taako yanks on your hair again.

“Did I say you could touch yourself?”

You let him slip out of your mouth. “No,” you breathe as you rock against your hand.

“Then you better fuckin’ stop,” he says, and suddenly your hands are behind your back and you can’t move them. Even trying to shift out of whatever grip he has you in hurts your shoulders a little, and Taako grabs your chin again, makes you look up at him.

“No more distractions. Get me off. Then _maybe_ I’ll let you touch yourself.”

You’re beyond desperate at this point, fuck. You pull against whatever magic is holding you one more time, just to be difficult, and then you take Taako back in your mouth.

“Atta boy,” he says, probably less aggressively that he means to. He’s so hard that you feel a little flattered- no matter what he says, you did this. You got him this way, hard and horny and breathing a little too hard to feign a casual attitude. Your tongue swirls around his tip, and you press it up against his slit. Some precum oozes out as you do and you moan a little.

“Blow me already,” he says, voice hoarse. You take him into your mouth, as much of him as you can fit, and bob gingerly. Most of his cock is in your mouth but he thrusts forward and you gag a little. He pulls back, a little, which you definitely were not expecting, and looks at you. He doesn’t ask if you’re okay or anything like that, but he waits for you to wrap your lips back around him. 

This time, he lets you take him into your mouth at your own pace and you ease him gently deeper and breathe through your nose and suddenly your nose is pressed against him and as you swallow, you feel him shudder.

“Fuck,” he says voice trembling just a little, “ aren't _you_ good at this.” 

It's meant to be an insult, probably, but all you can think is how you- _you!_ \- got Taako to this point with your mouth alone. You swallow again, and hum around him as you start slowly bobbing your head. His fingers grip your hair tighter, somehow, and you moan around his cock. Some spit dribbles from your mouth as you do, and when you go to wipe it away you're reminded that your hands are bound.

“Faster,” Taako groans, and you try, but you end up gagging again and have to pull back as much as he'll let you so you can cough.

You look at him and he's looking equal parts disheveled and impatient. He looks down at you, thinking.

“If I undo your hands, are you gonna use them on me and me only?”

“Yes,” you rasp.

“If you fuckin’ touch yourself before I cum I'll leave you stuck in Evard’s Black Tentacles until the fuckin’ spell wears off, understand?”

You nod, though you're not entirely sure that's a threat you're afraid of. He flicks his wrist, though, and you can move your arms again. Immediately you bring a hand up to wrap around the base of his dick and put your mouth back around him, bobbing and jerking him off in unison. Your tongue is sliding over every inch of him it can, and your other hand comes up to cup his balls. This is much better, you think, and then he's digging his nails into your scalp and hissing, “Fuck!” as he cums in your mouth.

He keeps you pressed up against him until he's done, and you have to keep swallowing the hot, salty cum as it fills your mouth so you don’t choke on it. His cock twitches one last time on your tongue and you feel a few dribbles of cum leak out. You swallow them down obediently as you look up at him. His head is tilted back and he’s breathing hard. His grip on your hair is loosening a little more with each exhale of his, and you carefully pull off of him. 

You’re breathing hard, too, and you know your voice is going to be raspy for a few days. But it was one hundred percent worth it. You can still taste him in your mouth, and it’s salty and strong- so strong. 

And just as strong is the need to fucking _touch yourself already_. Taako said not to until he came, so, mission accomplished, right? You slowly take your hands off of him, watching him the whole time. Waiting for him to make you stop. 

You get as far as pressing your hand between your thighs when you make a noise at the contact, and Taako opens his eyes. For someone who just came, he looks pretty focused. And he just _watches_ you for a second, watches you rutting against your own hand while you’re knelt on the ground (because let’s be honest, you’re past the point of embarrassment here). You’re looking up at him, trying to keep eye contact although your eyes keep fluttering shut as you get closer and closer. And then,

“You really are a slut, you know that? Can’t believe you sucked me off like that and now you’re fucking your hand at my feet. I dunno if I should be flattered or disgusted.”

“Taako,” you say breathlessly, and he snorts.

“Yeah, that’s right. You gonna cum like this? With me telling you what a disgusting pervert you are?”

“Ah-” you say, and he grabs your hair tight, tight, tight and leans down so his lips are by your ear.

“Say my name.”

“T-aako-” you gasp, and then you’re cumming in your pants, body shuddering and your hand still working yourself through your orgasm.

“Gross,” Taako says, and lets go of your hair. And now that he’s not touching you at all, you feel… less. You drop your chin to your chest, trying to catch your breath, when a pair of wet panties drop into your lap.

“I don’t want these anymore,” Taako says, sneering. “Not since you ruined them.”

Before you can say anything, he’s already walking away. Just before he’s out of earshot, he turns around.

“Keep your fuckin’ mouth shut.”

Then he’s gone and you’re alone on your knees with his cold, wet panties in your hands and the distinct feeling that this was not a one-time deal.


End file.
